


Open for a Surprise

by EnlacingLines, MxTicketyBoo



Series: Open for a Surprise [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Confessions, Cute, Explicit Sexual Content, FE3H Kinkmeme, Fishnets, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnlacingLines/pseuds/EnlacingLines, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxTicketyBoo/pseuds/MxTicketyBoo
Summary: “Let me rephrase,” Ashe says, relieved to hear his voice isn’t shaking the way his fingers are. He doesn’t usually get nervous anymore, but this isFelix. “It’s not that I wouldn’t mind doing it,” Ashe continues. “It’s that I’d love to.” He reaches for the belt at his waist. “You’re celebrating submitting your dissertation, right? I think that deserves a reward.” Ashe unties the knot, lets the trench coat fall open to reveal what he’s wearing underneath, then shrugs it off his shoulders. “Unless you don’t want me to?”
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Open for a Surprise [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817326
Comments: 22
Kudos: 86
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Open for a Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkmeme fill! 
> 
> The [prompt](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=598236):
>
>> Sylvain hires a strippergram for Felix as a joke (or as a sincerely meant horrible idea) but surprise! It’s Ashe.
>> 
>> Doesn’t even need to include sex but I wouldn’t complain if it did
> 
>   
> Thanks to dustofwarfare for the beta read! <3 

Felix cannot count how many hours sleep he’s had, but he can count the number of coffee mugs in the sink, and that’s pretty much the same thing. He looks over at the TV, eyes still sticky disgustingly from the impromptu nap, noticing he’d somehow managed to pause _Fist of Fury_ before succumbing to sleep. 

He rolls over onto his back, hair tangling in front of his face and stares at his watch. It’s just gone 6pm. He remembers vaguely Sylvain leaving a few hours ago, to probably see his boyfriend, yelling another congratulations and wishing him a good evening. Which considering he’s going to continue napping, maybe drink that beer in the fridge and order in, he’s guaranteed a great time. 

He sits up, the world spinning unpleasantly, and he swipes at his hair again. He should probably tie it back. Or at least brush it. But not now. Now he’s going to revel in finally, finally being done with his masters dissertation, come down from the high of having…numerous cups of coffee over the last two nights and just do nothing in an empty apartment. 

His stomach rumbles so he stumbles up, almost tripping over his sweatpants and half-on fuzzy socks (a gift from Annette, the warmest things he owns. He doesn’t care that they're designed to look like cat paws. Or maybe he likes them even more because of it, he’s not thinking too hard on that). He grabs a pack of Doritos and opens them, grabbing a handful and eating a few messily before returning to the couch. He should probably order dinner soon, so he starts scrolling through his phone to remember the place Sylvain normally orders from. 

It’s as he finds it, that the doorbell rings. 

Felix frowns. He isn’t expecting anyone; it’s a Wednesday, so there isn’t usually anyone around for company considering his friends are either working, or like him, preparing for the final parts of their studies. But then, of course, Felix lives with an idiot. 

“I swear he forgets his keys more than he takes them, how the hell he even finds his way back home is a fucking mystery,” he mutters to himself as he stands, brushes himself down then wanders to the door, throwing it open without thought. “Sylvain, I don’t know where your keys are, you shit—” 

He cuts off abruptly as he realises he is not in fact talking to Sylvain. Not at all. He’s staring at Ashe, who he hasn’t seen for at least two weeks and still, still his heart does that hideous swooping thing it manages every time Ashe looks at him. 

It’s been like this for a while. Ashe is Annette’s friend, which means he’s been absorbed by extension into their group. He can count the amount of times they’ve had solo interactions on one hand, mostly as they nearly always meet as part of the larger group, and also as Felix, to his dismay, counts them. 

He’s so hideously far gone for Ashe it isn’t even funny. Or perhaps it is, because Ashe looks incredible. He must be on his way somewhere, he’s mostly wrapped in a long dark trench coat, but his hair is pushed back in a way which makes Felix want to run his hands through it, mess it back up again when it’s done so perfectly. 

He’s also wearing eye makeup. Just a hint of shadow around the corners, maybe even a bit of sparkle, a hint of glitter in the light of the hallway. It looks beautiful; his eyes are already the type to capture attention, an unusual hue and in general expressive. Felix has seen anger, determination and laughter flare and fade through those eyes, and Felix thinks he’s possibly spent too much time analysing them for it to be normal. 

He’s suddenly extremely aware that he’s just woken up, is in sweatpants and probably has Dorito crumbs in his tangled hair. This could not be worse. 

“F-Felix. Felix. You...live here,” Ashe says, voice going from startled to measured as the sentence continues. 

Felix nods, not sure what to do other than wish to some imaginary deity that he could spin back time to at least brush his hair before answering the door. 

“Yes. Did you want to come in?” 

***

Ashe Ubert wants to die. Okay, no, that’s melodramatic, and he’s not usually given to histrionics. Maybe it would be better to say he wishes the floor would open up and swallow him whole.

Inside, he’s screaming. Fortunately for Ashe, he’s used to having to be quick on his feet. He doesn’t panic; he just subtly double-checks the numbers on the door. Yep, that’s the address in the email on his phone. He knows it’s the right building because one of his study partners lived here last year. But the last person, the very _last_ person, he expected to answer his knock was _Felix Fraldarius_.

As far as Ashe knows, he’s supposed to be here to dance for someone named Hugo. A congratulatory dance, the request form said, for completing an important project. So, how did Ashe come to be standing in the doorway to what must be Felix’s apartment?

“Um,” Ashe finally forces out when he realizes Felix is still waiting for him to speak. “Ah, yeah, okay.”

Felix gestures him inside, and Ashe squeezes past him, acutely aware of what he’s wearing under his trench coat, and even more aware of Felix, who appears to have just rolled out of bed, but somehow—because the universe is unfair and likes to test Ashe constantly—instead of sloppy, Felix looks sleepy-eyed and gorgeous in his wrinkled T-shirt and casual sweatpants. His long hair is a mess, hanging free of its usual ponytail, which Ashe has never once gotten to see before, but he barely notices the tangles. All he can think about is how this must be what it’s like after sex—wild and falling about Felix’s shoulders like rumpled, inky dark silk.

Goddess, he’s so beautiful. Ashe wants to touch him. He’s wanted to put his hands on Felix for ages. But in his many fantasies, the first time he finally got invited to Felix’s apartment hadn’t gone _quite_ like this.

“Are you here for Sylvain?” Felix asks after closing the door behind them. “He went out to meet Claude a few hours ago. I’m not sure when he’ll be back.”

“Uh…No, I’m not here for him,” Ashe says slowly. But hearing Sylvain’s name starts the gears turning in his brain. He remembers that off-campus party, not long ago, where he ran into Sylvain while wearing the costume he used for his good-cop-bad-cop routine with his friend and coworker, Caspar. It was Caspar who’d put Ashe on to this little strippergram side hustle. A side hustle few others at Garreg Mach University knew about—save for Ashe’s roommate, Annette, and one charming, playful, dimple-cheeked fellow lit major by the name of Sylvain Gautier.

Who else would dare hire Ashe to come strip for Felix? Who else would risk inciting Felix’s wrath by playing this kind of practical joke?

No one. Not a single soul.

Ashe sighs. Well, he can’t just leave without admitting why he’s here, can he? His clients can tip him if they want, but he doesn’t show up anywhere without first receiving payment for his services. He has to do his job or give the money back—and he’s not really in a position to afford the latter, not with this being his only gig tonight. Not many people hired strippers on random weekdays.

“So, this is awkward…” Ashe shifts in his knee-high boots. They’re black polyurethane with lots of buckles. Not something he’d ever wear outside of work, but tonight they’re on theme with the rest of his outfit. An outfit Sylvain had specifically requested from the options Ashe had listed on his profile. Because of course Sylvain did. “I think I’m here for you, actually. Do, um, people call you Hugo?”

Felix blinks those striking amber eyes at him, a flush staining his high, ridiculously attractive cheekbones. “Ah.” He coughs and his gaze slides to the side. “That’s my middle name. How did you…?”

“Sylvain,” Ashe says simply. “He, uh…hired me. I mean, the request was anonymous, but I’m pretty sure it was him.”

Felix brushes his bangs off his forehead and peers at Ashe, his brow creased in confusion. “Hired you? For what?” Abruptly, he scowls, his mouth twisting. “Did he hire you to come clean his room? I swear, I will strangle him if he thinks he can—”

“No, no.” Ashe’s face heats. He’s not embarrassed of what he does; it’s honest work, and he’s trying to supplement his partial scholarship _and_ send money home to his younger siblings, but he knows how judgmental some people can be. He only hopes Felix won’t disappoint him. “Um. He hired me to dance for you. Strip, I mean. I, ah…I do this on the side. You know, strippergrams, bachelor parties, that sort of stuff. Anyway, Sylvain knows. He saw me at a gig the other month, so it must’ve been him. I can’t imagine—”

“Strip?” Felix repeats. Then his gaze sharpens and he scrutinizes Ashe from head to toe. “Oh. _Oh._ ” He groans and shakes his head. “I’ll kill him,” he mutters furiously. “I’ll shave his hair off in his sleep. I’ll set fire to his favorite shoes. I’ll—Where is my phone?” He starts to turn, but Ashe grabs for his arm without thinking.

“Wait!”

Felix rounds on him, and he looks so pissed off Ashe almost pulls away. Almost.

“I mean…” Ashe swallows. This is his chance, isn’t it? How long has he been pining for Felix? _Months._ Maybe even the entire year. Longer, if he’s honest. Pretty much ever since the second time Ashe hung out with Annette and her crew and heard Felix go off on a rant about the terrible humans who’d abandoned a box of kittens near the dumpsters behind his apartment building. He’d taken them straight to the no-kill shelter where he volunteered and even helped clean them up and feed them.

Instantly, Ashe was smitten. A guy who looked like Felix and was the very definition of recalcitrant—or at least it seemed so from Ashe’s first couple of impressions—and yet he gave impassioned speeches about animal cruelty and worried about the welfare of tiny, defenseless kittens? How was Ashe _not_ supposed to develop an impossible crush? 

So far he’s been too shy to shoot his shot, as the friend of a friend on the fringes of Felix’s social circle, but now they’re alone, and if Sylvain _did_ arrange this, they’ll probably have the whole night to themselves. It may be Ashe’s only chance before they all go their separate ways for the summer. He’s not even sure if Felix _is_ coming back to GMU to pursue anything beyond his masters or if he’d already applied to veterinary school for the fall semester. Really, it’s too rare an opportunity to let slip away. Most people wouldn’t guess by looking at him, but Ashe is good at what he does. If Felix sees him dance, then maybe… “I don’t mind doing it.”

Felix’s expression shifts from anger to disbelief. “What?”

“Let me rephrase,” Ashe says, relieved to hear his voice isn’t shaking the way his fingers are. He doesn’t usually get nervous anymore, but this is _Felix_. “It’s not that I wouldn’t mind doing it,” Ashe continues. “It’s that I’d love to.” He reaches for the belt at his waist. “You’re celebrating submitting your dissertation, right? I think that deserves a reward.” Ashe unties the knot, lets the trench coat fall open to reveal what he’s wearing underneath, then shrugs it off his shoulders. “Unless you don’t want me to?”

***

For a moment, he contemplates pinching himself, utterly convinced he must be asleep. Felix cannot believe this is real, since it seems like the beginning of the type of movie he’ll accidentally walk in on Sylvain viewing. Or something out of the depth of his dreams he doesn’t normally allow any time for when dawn arrives. 

Yet were this a fantasy, Felix believes he wouldn’t be dressed like a slob, and he’d be far smoother than the stunned silence which follows Ashe’s offer. But considering what he’s wearing underneath the coat, Felix feels he deserves a moment just to absorb everything. 

The eyeliner and boots make far more sense when it’s combined with the whole look. Ashe is wearing a shirt that...well, can’t really be called a shirt, seeing as the material is so see through that, despite the dark colour, Felix can see his chest and shoulders so clearly that it may as well not be there. He’s never seen Ashe in such fitted clothing, and now realises he is far stronger in his upper body than his hoodies would suggest. His shoulders are broad, well-muscled, which is perfectly entwined with the damn harness he’s wearing. Strength constrained, awaiting a moment of release or control, it could be either. 

A harness. Felix has never really considered how that might affect him, but he wants to pull Ashe close by it, feel his skin through the tight shirt and hold him by the straps. He can feel himself blushing from the possibilities of that garment alone, and it’s only half of the ensemble. The shirt tucks into shorts, booty shorts at that, which makes his mouth water with how closely cropped they are, high on his thighs, made of leather to match the boots, supple in way it moves with the tiny flex of Ashe’s legs as he twitches slightly from foot to foot. The movement of course draws Felix’s gaze down and he is now convinced this must be a fantasy, or Ashe is trying to kill him. 

He’s wearing _fishnets_. Which Felix immediately needs in his mouth, right now. He needs to know how they feel when he bites Ashe’s thighs through them, grazing his teeth up and up until he reaches the hem of those shorts. He’s not sure what is better, the harness or the fishnets, or just Ashe himself, looking like this, for Felix...although he didn’t actually know specifically that it was for him to begin with. 

He swallows and it feels like knives in his throat, everything raw and uneven, the world spinning with him in it. He is awake, though, this is real no matter how unbelievable, and Ashe is still waiting for an answer. 

“I do. Want you. To,” he says, quickly adding the last word as it’s too much of a confession in greater things, deeper feelings than a...strippergram, what the hell was Sylvain thinking, this isn’t the type of thing Felix ever enjoys. Unless it’s Ashe, apparently. 

The agreement sends a blush sweeping across the bridge of Ashe’s nose, but at the same time he gains an air of confidence. His grin is wide but calculating as he steps closer to Felix, boots clicking on the hardwood floor. 

“You’d better sit down then,” he says, sweet as syrup and just as cloying, words connecting and meaning hitting hard as Felix realises this is now part of the performance. Ashe raises a hand and gently places it against his chest before adding slight pressure. 

Instruction noted, Felix stumbles a little over his...cat paw socks ( _dammit_ , Annette) as he’s walked backwards towards his own couch. His knees hit the cushions and he sits with a dramatic flop, wincing as he realsies the TV is still on, the bag of Doritos and his phone abandoned next to him. It’s hardly the right setting for this type of thing. 

He’s nervous. There’s an air between them, a thickening of tension as Ashe looms over him, stance upright and just clearly pleased with everything that makes him shiver. He’s a little on edge as to what this means. The fact that this was set up, paid for, makes it transactional, but Ashe’s words from before have him questioning. _I’d love to_. What does that mean? Does it mean what Felix wants it to? What he hopes it is? Is that why this feels different from a stranger who would simply do something after the payment has happened? Plus Felix had agreed, so it can’t be as bad as—

“Felix? Is everything okay?” 

He looks up to see Ashe has pulled back, bending down slightly which makes the harness pull at his chest in the most distracting way, but he is clearly worried. Felix grimaces. Words aren’t his forte, and he knows this is a moment, a clear time when something could potentially go so right or so wrong. But saying nothing will guarantee a bad outcome, so he braces himself to try. 

“Are you sure this is...this is what you want? I know you said you’d love to, but I know it’s a job. Or maybe it’s not, I don’t know, you just don’t have—” 

“Felix,” Ashe says, cutting him off with a slight chuckle, and steps forward to place a hand slowly on one of his shoulders, fingertips first until he’s sure the contact is wanted. It's grounding what has been a whirlwind of actions in the past few moments and he finds himself leaning into it. 

“I’m not doing this because it’s my job. If I turned up at, I don’t know...Claude’s house, I wouldn't offer to,” he says. 

Felix frowns. “Claude’s dating Sylvain,” he says, and isn’t sure why that becomes the roundabout way of asking for more clarity, but Ashe shakes his head. 

“I wouldn’t offer this for any of our friends o-or...anyone. No one else. Just you. I’d only offer you what I have planned,” he says, stumbling somewhat over the words as the blush returns and reaches his hair, a little of the Ashe he’d known so far peering through. 

That plus his words makes it all a little easier, a little clearer, and Felix manages a smile of his own for the first time. 

“You have a plan, only for me?” he asks, hoping the teasing in the tone is of the right kind. 

Ashe’s hand falls and he straightens up, that look returning and shocking Felix’s heart into overdrive. 

“Oh yes, this is just for you, Felix. You worked so hard, I think you deserve something completely special,” he says, without ever tripping up, and usually Felix would cringe away at this type of language, but it works, beyond works actually as he feels his sweatpants become increasingly uncomfortable as Ashe steps back and twists around before bending over to undo his shoe. 

Felix bites his lip hard to control himself, for he’s now just looking at Ashe’s ass, the leather shorts hiding nothing whatsoever as Ashe takes far too much time to take off one boot. He must be extremely flexible, Felix notes. He bends all the way to the floor with his legs still straight and that new piece of knowledge has Felix’s mind drifting to scenarios he did not know he needed and may now, actually, be possible. 

Ashe straightens and his back curves delightfully, and he turns back to look at Felix, one boot in hand which he places carefully on the floor before stepping forward and making a show of lifting one leg up to the arm of the couch next to Felix before bending forward to take off the other. 

Felix does make a noise at that, deep in his throat. He’s so close to those fishnets that he’d longed to bite through, but he isn’t sure if he’s allowed to do touch, to taste. Not yet. Maybe not tonight. He isn’t the one calling the shots, and he’s very much aware. 

“Do you like these?” Ashe says suddenly, running a hand up from his half unlaced boot up the inside of his thigh, and Felix swallows as he watches. 

“I do, very much,” he says, throat so dry it clicks as he speaks, and it’s clearly a good answer as Ashe hums.

“These are my favourite pair, you’re lucky,” he says, and the fact that there’s a favourite means there are more, and Felix wants to see Ashe in every pair and take them off with his teeth. 

But before he can say anything else, Ashe frees his foot and steps away, Felix sitting forward as much as he can but not leaving his position, a strange unspoken rule. Ashe nods as if to commend him for this, then rests his hands on his knees and slides up towards the waistband of his shorts, fiddling with the button there, before moving down again. 

“They look soft,” Felix remarks, aware his own clothing is not as comfortable as it once was, not so loose, and he has to sit back as he realises he’s half hard and this hunched over position is not in any way helping. Ashe flicks open the button of his shorts and moves closer, and the urge to pull him down just becomes greater. 

“They’re usually pretty comfortable,” Ashe says, and his blush spreads back across his cheeks again, so very adorable. 

“Usually?” Felix questions, and Ashe nods, palms brushing down his to push the waistband open again. 

“Yeah. Not so much right now,” he says, and there’s a small amount more of breath in that sentence, which makes Felix bold. 

“Perhaps they’re better off then,” he says, amazed at himself for making it sound so casual and Ashe actually stutters, fingers shaking as he nods twice and pulls them slowly downwards. 

Despite being tight, Ashe manages to lower them with a grace Felix would commend if he wasn’t so increasingly turned on. The fishnet tights are dark sheer black through the crotch area, material thicker than the pattern, but so tight it’s plain to see just how much he’s enjoying this, and Felix knows he can’t stand this anymore. But he waits as Ashe allows them to fall past his hips, stepping out of them fluidly, before he makes his move.

He stands, fast and abrupt, suddenly eye to eye with Ashe, whose eyes widen at the unexpected change, and Felix grins, the boldness still flooding in his veins as his hands reach out and curl over the straps of the harness. The material is not as strong as he expected on looking, it’s sadly for decoration, but he wonders if Ashe has any real ones. Or if he’d be interested in wearing a real one soon. 

“Definitely better off. Are you more comfortable?” he murmurs, drawing Ashe closer and tipping his head to the side. 

“Y-yeah. I’m not finished though,” he says, eyes falling to Felix’s mouth then meeting his eyes again, and Felix’s grip tightens. 

“I know, and I can’t wait to see the end. But maybe...we could take a break?” he asks, and they are so close, Ashe leaning in already and eyes half closed that Felix just gives in fully and finally _pulls_. 

***

Ashe goes with it as Felix tugs him in. They’re about the same height, which means neither of them has to lean down or crane upward. Their lips meet, easy as anything, and Ashe moans at the first brush of Felix’s mouth against his. _This_ is the result of months of yearning. Just the barest touch and he’s already panting.

The kiss starts off fairly chaste, but it feels electric—like lightning zinging through his bloodstream and rolling across his skin, raising the fine hairs on his arms, at his nape, tightening his nipples, sensitizing his body from head to toe.

Ashe slides his mouth away only to gently push Felix onto the couch. He’s in Felix’s lap, a knee braced on either side of Felix’s hips, before Felix even has a chance to settle. A crinkle from his right makes Felix cringe, and he reaches over to push the open chip bag farther into the opposite corner. Then his eyes widen. “Sorry, you caught me right as I was about to order dinner.” He waves a hand toward his phone. “I probably have, uh…Dorito breath. I should go brush—”

“I don’t care,” Ashe interrupts, applying pressure with his thighs when it seems like Felix is going to try to stand up. He braces his palms on Felix’s shoulders and winks. “Besides, I like Cool Ranch.”

Felix’s soft huff of laughter makes Ashe grin, and then they’re kissing again. Felix tastes kind of tangy, but it’s not a flavor Ashe minds at all. Underneath, it’s just Felix, and _that’s_ the taste Ashe has been secretly hungering for.

Ashe moans again, delivering a sharp little bite to Felix’s lower lip. At the start of the kiss, Felix’s hands were on his waist, but as it deepened, they’d migrated down to the curve of his ass. Ashe pushes back into the touch without thinking, eager for more contact.

Felix tips his head to look at him. “Is this okay?” he asks, husky and soft. In the dim glow from the television, his heavy-lidded eyes appear more brown than anything, but Ashe loves the way they look in sunlight, the rich, warm amber of wildflower honey. And now that Felix is staring up at him with desire plainly written on his face, they’re even lovelier.

Ashe nods. “ _Yes_. Touch me, Felix, anywhere you'd like.”

Felix swallows, his Adam’s apple bobbing. Ashe can’t resist the urge to put his mouth on Felix’s neck, sucking gently, marking the tender skin. He quivers when Felix’s elegant, long-fingered hands squeeze his ass and pull him closer. Ashe can feel the stiff column of Felix’s erection through the skintight material of his fishnets and the loose, time-worn sweatpants Felix wears. He presses forward, slowly grinding their pelvises together.

Felix’s hips jerk up. “Fuck,” he says around a groan. “Same goes for you. Wherever. Touch me wherever you want.”

“I will.” Ashe reaches up to unsnap the harness. It’s a costume version, made for easy removal during a strip routine. The real ones are too much of a hassle, although judging by how Felix reacted to this one, Ashe thinks he may just have to invest in one soon. Assuming they’ll be doing this again…which he _really_ hopes will be the case.

Felix’s fingers go to the hem of the shirt, and Ashe lifts his arms to let Felix push it up and off. Felix tosses it aside without tearing his gaze away from Ashe’s chest. Ashe can’t help but preen a little, even as he feels a hot flush start in his cheeks and crawl down his throat. He works hard to stay in shape, and in his profession, plenty of people have looked at him appreciatively, but it’s different when it’s Felix. When he’s been waiting, longing, for any indication Felix finds him attractive and wants him just as desperately as Ashe wants him. The confirmation of reciprocated feelings is so gratifying Ashe’s thoughts go a bit hazy, lust and satisfaction battling for headspace.

He plucks at the material of Felix’s thin T-shirt, anticipation making his fingers tremble. “You, too, please.”

Felix sits upright, grabs the back of his collar, and tugs the shirt over his head. Ashe hums at what’s revealed and puts his hands on Felix’s abs as the dark fall of his hair drapes around his shoulders once again. Felix is defined, wiry muscle and sinew, not broad and solidly built like Sylvain, but clearly strong, coiled power in every lean line.

“Goddess, you’re gorgeous,” Ashe breathes as he slides his palms up to Felix’s chest, uses his thumbs to tweak the small, dusky nipples. “I’ve fantasized about this, you know? But I wasn’t sure you wanted me back.”

Felix shudders, arching into his touch. “I did. I mean, I _do_. Constantly, Ashe.”

“I wish you would’ve told me,” Ashe can’t help but say. “I wish I’d been brave enough to tell you earlier.” They’ve lost so much time, the entire academic year. “But we’re here now.” He bows his head to scatter kisses across Felix’s bare shoulders, brushes aside dark, silky hair so he can nip at a collarbone. Felix’s smell is intoxicating, the texture of his skin addictive. Ashe needs more, needs to be as close as possible. He leans forward until they’re chest to chest, until there’s no space between them. All he feels is Felix’s body heat, the grip of Felix’s hands on his waist, the shaky breath Felix releases against his neck. “What do you want, Felix? I’m up for anything.”

“Anything?” Felix repeats. His voice is rough enough it sends tingles down Ashe’s spine.

“Yes. _Anything_.”

“I…” Felix hesitates, his fingers flexing against Ashe’s sides. Nerves? Impatience? Perhaps a combination of two. “I want to take you to bed and put my mouth on your thighs.”

Ashe trembles, visualizing it. That long hair draped over his skin, Felix’s mouth hot and wet, so close to where Ashe craves it most. “Yes. I’d like that. What next?”

“Next…” Felix presses a kiss to the underside of his jaw, and Ashe releases a shuddery breath. He’s glad the leather shorts are off. They’d be painful in his current state. As it is, he can feel a damp spot forming on the material of his tights, where he’s already started leaking precome. Felix has him so on edge already, and they’ve barely gotten started. “I’d like you to fuck me. If you want.”

“ _If_?” Ashe chuckles softly. “I…Yeah, I want that very much.” And the fact that Felix asked for it is probably the hottest thing Ashe has ever heard in his life. Felix can be so taciturn and terse sometimes. There were moments in the past when Ashe questioned whether or not Felix even _liked_ him. So to hear him asking to be fucked? It goes straight to Ashe’s cock.

He slides off Felix’s lap and gets to his feet. Felix’s gaze zeroes in on the bulge under Ashe’s tights, and Ashe hooks his thumbs in the waistband. He’s still putting on a show, isn’t he? He starts to draw them down, but Felix shakes his head.

“No,” he says quickly. “Keep them on. Please.”

Ashe smiles. “You _do_ like them.”

Felix nods and stands up. He grabs Ashe’s hand and leads him to one of the closed doors down the hall. Pushing it open, he gestures for Ashe to precede him.

“Light on or off?” Felix asks as Ashe steps into the room.

“On is fine,” Ashe says. “I’d like to see you.”

Felix flips the switch and the lamp on the nightstand flares to life. The door thuds closed behind him as Ashe walks to the bed. The click of the lock follows.

Ashe sits on the end of the mattress and spreads his thighs as Felix approaches. Prowls more like. Felix moves with feline grace; he’d make a good dancer, too, Ashe thinks, but his brain doesn’t get very far down that path before Felix grabs his hips and shoves him up toward the pillows.

Felix climbs onto the bed after him, and the sight of him crawling toward Ashe—his hair hanging wild in his face, his expression heated and intense—is enough to make Ashe arch his back and moan a little.

Felix settles between his legs and presses his mouth to one of Ashe’s inner thighs. For a second, he just breaths through the material; then he trails kisses up, higher and higher. Ashe tenses, anticipating that wet warmth on his cock—but Felix only bites at the skin of Ashe’s belly, right above the waistband of the tights, and switches over to the other thigh, giving it the same treatment of leisurely, shiver-inducing kisses.

By the time Felix gets to his cock, Ashe is sweaty and shaking. He expects Felix to pull the tights down to get at his bare skin. Instead, Felix seals his mouth around the damp spot near the head and _sucks_. Ashe cries out, bowing his back as Felix drags his open mouth down the length of him, to his balls, where Felix nuzzles and sucks wet spots into the sheer material.

“That…that feels…” Ashe gasps when Felix returns to his tip, tonguing him through the tights. He fists his hands in the comforter, legs moving restlessly. “ _Felix_.” Ashe tries to look down, but the visual of Felix between his fishnet-clad thighs—hair everywhere, wet mouth on his cock, amber eyes dark with lust—is nearly enough to make Ashe start coming. “Oh, Goddess.” He slams his eyelids shut and pushes his head back into the pillows. “Oh… _oh_. If you don’t stop, I’ll—”

Felix abruptly pulls away, and even though Ashe intended for that result, he still groans at the loss. He feels a touch on his thighs, Felix’s hands, rubbing up and down, soothing.

“Okay?” Felix asks.

Ashe nods but keeps his eyes shut. “Okay. Just…just give me a sec.” He doesn’t want to go off like a rocket before he has a chance to get inside Felix. What an end it would be to their first time together if he lost control so easily. Although, who could blame him if he did? Felix is sexy as hell, and Ashe has wanted him for what feels like forever. He truly doesn’t expect to last very long.

Finally, he opens his eyes to see Felix kneeling there, watching him. He’s breathing as hard as Ashe is, which, for some reason, makes Ashe blush. He had no idea, when he got into his car earlier, that he’d end the evening in Felix Fraldarius’s bed. But there’s nowhere else in the world he’d rather be right now.

Ashe smiles at him and waves Felix closer. “Come here. Let me take care of you.”

***

Felix obeys without conscious thought, mind blanking at such sweet sentiment. He’s not sure anyone has said something so...gentle, he supposes, in order to get him into bed, and that rocks him enough that he doesn’t really come back to himself until Ashe is kissing him while reversing their positions until Felix is the one laying back on the bed. 

He can still recall the feel of Ashe’s tights in his mouth, the intoxication of smooth skin against the rough, flimsy material he could rip to pieces if he so desired. Another thing to lock away for what he hopes will be another occurrence. 

But for now, he focuses on the way Ashe kisses him, pulls his lip on occasion, which stings in the most delicious way. Felix can’t help how his hips move, seeking friction he now needs more than anything. But Ashe has carefully placed himself away, hovering over him on all fours, elbows bracketing him in as he keeps their mouths connected. 

Felix is just about ready to start demanding attention when Ashe pulls back, the way his lips shine with evidence of their actions making Felix want to rub his thumb against them, make the blood pool beautifully and chase the taste. 

Ashe smiles and fiddles with the edge of Felix’s sweatpants. 

“Can I take these off?” he asks, and Felix nods, suddenly unable to say much else. Again, it strikes him how much it means for Ashe to check at every point, despite Felix asking to be fucked not so long ago. 

Ashe removes them carefully, as if savouring the moment, and Felix is thankful he at least has nice underwear on. Although it does nothing to hide how much he wants this as he helps Ashe remove his pants by kicking them off. Ashe laughs at the enthusiasm. 

“Do you um...want to take off your cat socks?”

Felix freezes, then groans, falling back onto the bed with his hands over his eyes. His general state is not in any way attractive, and though Ashe has said he doesn't mind, it’s not ideal. 

“They’re really cute,” he hears Ashe remark, and Felix lets his arm fall. Ashe is sitting next to his legs and genuinely smiling at him. 

Felix sits up quickly, pulling the socks off and throwing them somewhere far, far away so he doesn’t have to think about them, then pulls Ashe into a kiss so he can’t see how much he’s blushing.

“You’re pretty cute,” he murmurs as they part, and he can feel Ashe’s smile as he presses a chaste kiss to his lips, then pushes lightly on his shoulder, a plea to lie back down. 

Felix goes and Ashe stands, moving to the side of the bed so he’s still near Felix. Then, he slowly hooks his thumbs into the waistband of his fishnets and pulls them down. Felix swallows, and it seems to echo, as each inch of skin is revealed. However, he even feels his own eyes widen when he realises that Ashe has nothing on underneath. 

“I don’t normally get this far. This is a special show just for you,” Ashe says, a small blush highlighting the bridge of his freckled nose as he increases the speed of the action and bends down a little to push them all the way off his legs. 

Felix can only stare. Which would normally not be appropriate, but he thinks this time it’s allowed considering how good Ashe looks as he steps carefully out of the tights now pooled at his feet. He’s hard and leaking already, and Felix has never wanted to suck someone off so badly, but he asked to be fucked. He’s almost regretting that now. 

Ashe walks over with a slight sway that has Felix dragging him back on the bed, limbs tangling, and just kissing him with all the clawing need he has, his boxers uncomfortably tight, Felix pushing and pulling at them ineffectively as he must get them off immediately. Ashe breaks the kiss and leans up, Felix chasing him for more.

“Hey, I’ve got you, slow down,” Ashe says in an almost whisper, then lends a hand, helping him out of the last piece of fabric before gripping his cock without a second thought. Felix moans at the first jolt of contact, Ashe spreading precome as far as it will go, and he shudders at the way sparks fly down his spine. 

“O-one second,” he manages, quickly turning to the side and rummaging through his drawer. It’s made more difficult by the fact Ashe settles behind him and runs small kisses across the back of his shoulder blades. Felix eventually fishes out his lube and a condom, and turns around. 

They catch eyes for a second, both breathing heavily. Felix feels reality seem to pause for a second as the air crackles between them. He can’t be sure who begins it, but the kiss they share next is without the desperation Felix knows he feels, somehow deep without being frantic, filled with more than it should be for the small time they’ve been doing this. It breathes life into his longing, and fuels his wish to stay like this, be like this and more for as long as Ashe will have him. So he kisses with all the powers he has, with all the emotions he doesn’t understand so that perhaps they won’t be lost in translation, or at least arrive with a partial meaning. 

When they part, Ashe cups a hand to his cheek and leans his forehead against his, sharing in as much space as they can. But there’s only so long they can ignore the thrill that’s been stifled in this moment of rawness, and Ashe’s hand snakes over his where it’s still holding the lube. 

“Can I touch you? Or do you want to prepare yourself?” he asks. 

“I want you to,” Felix says, without pause, and Ashe’s mouth parts in a silent exhale and he actually fumbles with the bottle for a moment, which gives Felix a shock of solidarity. At least he’s not the only one knocked off his feet by all of this. 

They reposition, Felix back up by the headboard with a pillow underneath his hips as Ashe returns to hover over him, and this time when his hand moves to stroke, the slickness has Felix arching with each slide. It’s a steady climb, Ashe’s hand masterful in how it discovers all the ways he likes to be touched far quicker than others have, and Felix is so engrossed in this sensation the first push of Ashe’s finger inside him is a shock. 

He tenses immediately and has to force himself to relax, but Ashe stops anyway, looking over at him. Felix shakes his head. 

“Keep going,” he says, voice breaking a little, and after a second Ashe does, the slide smoother now Felix has adjusted. 

It’s been a while since someone did this for him, and it does take time, but soon enough he’s moaning at the feel of Ashe stretching him, the second finger allowing scissoring movements that make him gasp and his body quake at the heat which builds inside, the way his body craves more and more. 

Three fingers and Ashe finding his prostate has him shouting, voice cutting off as Ashe leans over him to kiss him, one which he tries to return but can’t, it’s too much coordination and he sinks into the feeling of Ashe setting the pace, Felix just reacting to each touch as pleasure comes in waves, fierce and overwhelming, until he gasps away. 

“Now, Ashe. Inside me, now,” he demands, and Ashe doesn’t say anything, just kisses his forehead of all things as he pulls back.

Felix watches, trying to calm himself and not miss the feeling of Ashe’s fingers inside him as he rolls on the condom and slicks himself up. When he crawls back over, Felix holds him close on instinct, arms looping around him as Ashe bends his right leg for better access. 

“You look so good like this,” Ashe says against him as the head of his cock breaches, and Felix closes his eyes against the slow sting as it fills him. 

“Goddess, Felix, you feel amazing. So good, I can’t believe this is finally happening,” Ashe says as he pushes forward with impressive control, and Felix tips his head back as he gasps. Ashe takes the opportunity then to move forward, finally bottoming out as he sucks kisses into Felix’s neck. 

Felix feels like he might burst at the seams, so utterly surrounded by Ashe inside and out. The sting is still there, but a vague background sensation to how good it feels to be like this, world swimming and fading into just the points where they touch, where Ashe mutters nonsensical praise into his skin. 

“You can move, Ashe. Please,” he says, whispering and opening his eyes just as Ashe looks at him. Ashe smiles, and then they both shudder as he pulls out, only to thrust back in slowly, Felix’s moan loud as pleasure curls with every second they move together. 

He can't stop touching. As Ashe slowly increases the pace, his hands go everywhere. Claw across his back at a particularly hard thrust, grip his ass to increase the pace until the headboard starts to shake, his hands in Ashe’s hair as they kiss and kiss and kiss. 

It is all too much, not enough, everything and yet so different to what he imagined. As the build up grows to the point where he feels he’s burning from the inside out, Ashe’s hands find his, slotting between his fingers as he holds him down on the mattress and Felix’s voice is so loud he can barely believe it’s his. 

“Ashe, touch me, touch me,” he demands. Ashe doesn’t hesitate, reaching between them to stroke his weeping cock, and Felix yells. 

“Let go, I’ve got you,” Ashe whispers against his ear, and that’s what takes him higher. Barely a couple of strokes later he crests, pleasure rising until it burns and he comes between them. Ashe groans and kisses him as his own pace becomes frantic, and Felix just thinks he’s come down when Ashe pulses inside him, the sensation making him gasp again, tiny pinpricks of extra electricity sizzling in his overheated skin. 

Ashe all but falls onto him, Felix hands automatically coming to rest against his back, keeping them close, not wanting to let him go, even as their sweat and Felix’s come starts to cool disgustingly between them. 

***

Ashe wakes the next morning with Felix in his arms. He would’ve never pegged Felix for a sleep-cuddler, but Felix clings like a limpet, his face tucked between the slope of Ashe’s neck and shoulder, his breathing warming Ashe’s skin in deep, steady puffs. Ashe gently strokes a hand along the smooth line of Felix’s back and reflects on everything that led to him being here, in Felix Fraldarius’s bed.

He still can’t quite believe last night happened. After they finally stopped kissing and touching and dragged themselves to the bathroom to clean up, Felix invited him to stay over for dinner and a movie. They settled onto the couch, passing containers of Chinese food back and forth while they watched Bruce Lee kick all sorts of ass in _Enter the Dragon_. It delighted Ashe to discover they both had a penchant for old kung-fu movies, and they’d stayed awake late into the night having an impromptu marathon.

Afterward, they returned to Felix’s bedroom and sucked each other off before falling asleep under Felix’s thick comforter. Not a bad way to spend an evening, if Ashe did say so himself. In fact, he’d love to spend some more evenings that way in the future. Sex, food, action flicks, and Felix—Ashe can’t really ask for anything better, except maybe ending the night snuggled up with a book. He’s not sure if Felix is into reading, but it’s yet another thing Ashe wants to find out.

The light filtering in through the cracks in the blinds is wavering and gray. It must still be early, maybe shortly before dawn, or maybe it’s just overcast outside. The apartment is completely silent except for the quiet sound of Felix’s breathing. Ashe doesn’t think Sylvain ever came home last night—and whether Ashe wants to strangle him or thank the guy is still up for debate. He would’ve liked some warning, at least, before he showed up on Felix’s doorstep to strip. Then again, would he have chickened out if he’d known in advance? Ashe can be bold in front of strangers, when he looks at the stripping as just another performance, just another job, but with Felix, whom he’d so hoped to impress? He might have driven himself crazy with nerves if he’d known about it beforehand. So maybe Sylvain did them both a favor.

Felix stirs against him, making a soft, smacking noise with his lips. He pulls back a little, eyes blinking open, and returns Ashe’s grin with a shy, drowsy smile of his own. “Time is it?”

“Not sure,” Ashe says. Felix doesn’t have a clock on his nightstand, and Ashe’s phone is in the pocket of the trench coat…which is probably still lying on the floor near the entryway.

“Mmph.” Felix brushes his hair off his forehead and reaches behind himself to slap blindly at the nightstand until his fingers close around his phone. He squeezes a button on the side to bring up the time and groans softly. “Ugh. Only seven. But at least I finally got some sleep. I hadn’t slept in days with all the stress.”

“I bet,” Ashe says. He’s still working on his own dissertation, exploring themes in fairy tales from the seventeenth century and how those recurring motifs translate to modern storytelling, but he doesn’t need to submit his final paper until next year. From what he’d heard from Sylvain, Felix, who was pursuing his masters in animal science, had chosen feline diabetes as his topic, something about identifying early risk factors and which breeds were predisposed to the condition. Ashe wasn’t sure about the particulars, but given Felix’s adorable paw-print socks from last night, thinking about the subject he chose warms Ashe’s heart. Beautiful, grumpy, passionate Felix, the not-so-secret lover of cats. Beneath his bristly exterior and his abrupt way of speaking lies a sensitive soul. Ashe wants to know every part of him, down to the core.

“What are your plans for today?” Felix asks, voice still thick with sleep. “How about we get some breakfast and then go to the park maybe? I could stand to be outside, get some sun.”

“You didn’t get enough of my company last night?” Ashe teases. “You want to spend the day with me, too?”

Felix gives him a serious look. “I’d like to spend a lot of days with you. But I think I owe you a proper date, after last night.”

Ashe chuckles lightly. “Well…maybe we’re doing things a little out of order, but I don’t mind. I want to spend more time with you, too. But I think maybe I need to go home and get a change of clothes first.” He’s not about to walk into GMU’s campus diner or any other local restaurant wearing leather booty shorts and fishnets. He’s only done that _one_ time, when he and Annette went dancing and got so drunk Ashe nearly cried searching for his phone—only to discover he’d had it in his hand the whole time, and neither he nor Annette had noticed over the half hour they’d spent looking for it. Good times.

Felix clings to him. “Just stay. You can borrow something of mine. We must be close to the same size.”

Ashe feels his face soften as he stares at Felix...who apparently doesn’t want him to leave even long enough to shower and find some clothes that don’t make him look like he’s about to traipse into a goth club. Not that Ashe minds that whole aesthetic—or Felix’s reaction to the outfit. 

It’s both surprising and gratifying to know Felix isn’t ready to part ways just yet. Ashe’s heart starts to pound, and a pleasant flutter swoops through his stomach. This is the start of something special, Ashe can _feel_ it. After a night spent flirting, bonding over kung-fu movies, and having hot, sweaty sex, Ashe can tell Felix wants something deeper, something _more_. The thought floods Ashe with thrilling, giddy happiness, the sensation bubbling up inside him until he can’t contain it anymore. Laughing, he leans forward to press a kiss to Felix’s mouth, morning breath be damned. 

“Okay,” Ashe says. “Find me something to wear, then. I think I want some pancakes.”

Felix smiles, and it’s _glorious_ compared to his typical smile, the one where his lips only quirk up at the corners. This one brightens his whole face and makes his pretty eyes gleam. 

Helpless, Ashe dives in and kisses him again.

When they finally make it out of bed, it’s well past lunchtime. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! In case you're curious about who wrote who: Boo wrote Ashe's POV, and Lines wrote Felix's. :D
> 
> Come find us on Twitter: [MxTicketyBoo](https://twitter.com/MxTicketyBoo) and [EnlacingLines](https://twitter.com/EnlacingL), if you'd like to chat about FE3H or Ashelix!


End file.
